fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
A Day In The Life Of A Dragon Wing Member
Prologue Dragon Wing guild hall, in the capitol of Iceberg, Permafrost. High on the mountain in a former warrior guild's guildhall. You can tell by the way it's made with a large eating and drinking hall that takes up a good amount of the building. Many members are sitting and enjoying there meals including it's newest members. They have not been in the guild long and have yet to really get to know anyone, so now would be a good time. There are also quest and mission boards members can check out as always that are right in the dinning hall. There are also bedrooms in the guildhall for any that wish to stay the night or long term. Now we focus on the members, notable the newer ones. RP start Ryan Lion pops his necks as he walks to the guildhall. In a short amount of time, he walks in to see his new comrades in the guild. He saw the wrathful Knight, or so he is called, Dimitri Fangblade. He was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed smiling to the music. He opens one eye and looks at Ryan. " so the kid finally showed up. You're Ryan Lion right? " Dimitri asked him. " yes i am Dimitri Fangblade. So were is the other two? " Ryan asked him As on cue, Terry Blaze and Creed East walks from the crowd to them. Creed looks at Ryan's eyes and he puts his hand on his chin. Terry then throws a punch at Ryan, but he was stopped as he felt his body was being controlled. Ryan used his Telekinesis Magic on him to stop his attack and sighs deeply. " so the hot head is Terry Blaze and the quiet, but powerful one is Creed East? Right? This should be interesting. " Ryan said to himself. Then one of the veteran members of the guild walks up to the group, he is in and old fashioned button up jacket with a hood. He speaks with a calm and sleepy voice "I know you're all new but you do know the rules right? All damage to the guildhall is payed for by anyone in the fight." This sleepy sounding man is Kennith Frost, a first generation ice dragon slayer. "Now cut it out before I put you all in the freezer." Then a small girl in a plain brown dress walks up and pulls on his pant lag. "Onii-chan, that one there has fire magic." she points to Terry Blaze as she says this, Kennith hands her a small green rock like thing that she happily eats before the ice dragon slayer speaks once more. "Thanks for the heads up Terra, and I told you not to call me Onii-chan a thousand times. Call me Kennith, or Kenny, or just Ken. I don't care as long as you don't call me Onii-chan." Even after seemingly scolding her with his sleepy voice he pats her messy hair. before continuing. "Now is there going to be a problem are are you four going to chill out?" "We apologize. We will relax sir. Is there a place we can fight? I know terry loves to fight. He is like Natsu Dragneel, but more hyper. I just need to--" suddenly, he stops talking as he looks at Creed and Dimitri. They had dark auras and glares at them. " Enough. We will embarrass them no more. Settle this squabble for another time. That goes for you Terry. Ryan, do not fall into that again. You are a genius right?" Dimitri asked him. " Yes i am. I will do better next time. So, what do we do now? Is there a procedure we should follow? " Ryan asked the ice dragon slayer. The dragon slayer's eyes lit up a bit at the mention of Natsu Dragneel. The dragon slayer raises an eyebrow at Ryan. "First off there is an arena out the back door." He points to the back door. "Just walk a bit and you'll be there. Second please don't call me sir, cause technically it's not like I outrank you or anything. I'm not S-Class after all. The fight was stopped so your fine, just try to keep cool inside the guildhall." The little girl looks to four newer members and asks "Who of the noobs do you think is the strongest Onii-chan? I want to see you rough him up in a spar." Kennith responds with "That's enough of that Terra." " okay. Thanks. I hardly think I'm that strong enough to face him. That's why i train, not to be strong, but to make sure i can help out my team. " Ryan admitted to her. Dimitri was quiet as he was just listening to them talk. Creed was looked at Ryan. He was surprised that Ryan would admit it. Creed can see how much magic he has, but he kept his mouth shut. He wonders if he can fight him sometime. " Terra?" Terry said as he looks at her. Terra looks to him "What's up?" as Terra talks to Terry Kennith talks to the others. "So have any of you thought of forming a team yet? I know your new but it never hurts to start early." Then he smiles a little. "Though if someone wanted a spar I would not refuse." he adds before looking at a bracelet he has on. " what is your magic Terra? " Terry asked her. " i was thinking of forming a team we these guys. I just want to see how this goes. And for that spar, can i spar with you Kennith? " Ryan asked him. " i have no problems with this. I accept. " Dimitri said with a smirk. "...i too see no problem either. I shall observe and protect my teammates." Creed said to the gang. Terra tilts her head "Me? I'm an earth dragon slayer. Second generation." she snuggles up to Kennith's leg a bit then pulls of and takes a confident stance. "I'm one of the strongest here even though I'm young." Kennith looked to Ryan and responded to him calmly, the sleep in his voice gone. "If you think your up for it' I'll spar you." " whoa. Another dragon slayer?! Cool! " Terry said in excitement. The sleep in his voice gone. Is he more serious now? I need to see how strong he is. I can use my Hammer Fist and Instant Blur when the time is right, but for now...lets test his skills. " Okay Kennith. Let's do this! " Ryan declared as he was brimming with confidence. Kennith started to walk to the back. "Then lets go to the sparing area." Terra nodded to Terry. "Yep, Kennith saved me from a dark guild. I had no memory so he adopted and named me. So I'm his sister in a way now. That is why I call him Onii-chan. He takes care of me and gives me candy." She smiles. "If I was ever unlucky enough to pick a fight with someone stronger, witch would be hard cause I super strong, I know Onii-chan would be there to bail me out." " I see. Sorry that happened to you. " Terry said too Terra. Time for some combat I guess Ryan walks with him as he used his Telekinesis Magic to bring his backpack from his house to him. He puts it on his back and continues to walk. Ryan wonders how strong is this guy is. Kennith walks into the arena and to one side before turning to face Ryan. "I'm ready when you are." the dragon slayer does not even take a combat pose, he just... stands there the same way he always stands. Kind of slouched as if standing proper is to much effort, like he's to lazy or sleep to even do anything. Such a posture is barely fit for presenting one's self let alone fighting. Ryan then opens his right hand as he uses his Telekinesis Magic to push him to wall and use his right hand to use Gravity Magic on him to bring him down on his knees. Kennith was pushed, he did not even make an attempt to move out of the way, then in his calm voice he speaks, just load enough to be heard. "Ice dragon roar" ice spikes come out of his open mouth in a torrent at Ryan. Despite the attack and even the gravity increase Kennith is still standing the same way, albeit a bit further back. Ryan saw the attack coming and he ran very fast out of the way as he combat rolls and lands on the other side of the field. Crap! That didn't work! He is a lot stronger than i thought! I have use my gear to amp up my game! This isn't over yet! Ryan said in his thoughts. Kennith then slid to Ryan as soon as his attack stopped from him becoming distracted, leaving ice in his trail as he slides right at Ryan at high speed. He then makes a fist and goes to punch at Ryan, calling out in his calm voice. "Ice dragon's drill fist." a seining ice drill forms on his fist as he punches. Ryan got blown away and skids across the field. He then reached inside his bag and grabs his signature greaves and gauntlets as he putts them on quickly. In a flash, he disappeared. Before Kennith could move, Ryan appeared in front of his and punches him gut very hard with such strength, impact, and speed. As Ryan was getting his weapon out, just as he did his quick step Kennith called out calmly. "Ice dragon's wing defense." and wing shaped ice blocks the hit as Kennith brings his arms to a cross in front of him. Even with moving in the blink of an eye he was countered, do to Kennith starting as soon as he saw Ryan take out the weapon. The attack manages to heavily crack and even indent the ice that blocked his way. Ryan then teleports behind Kennith and he used gravity magic on him as he used his Strengthening Magic to deliver punishment to him. Kennith is hit by the attack and it sends him across the arena. He gits up a little shaky before taking the same lazy pose. "I did not expect that, I should take more care." he states calmly before saying "Ice dragon's armor." and he becomes covered in ice armor keeping the same pose. He does not move in Ryan's direction, he just stands there. " Time to use it! Superhuman Wrath! " in a flash, Ryan was leaving behind after images and attacks him at all sides with such speed and power. He punches and kicks Kennith everywhere. Kennith takes the hits, his armor taking most of the damage, after a bit Kennith calmly says "Dragon slayer secret art. Frozen giant, frost torrent." And snow swirls all around Kennith hitting Ryan like grains of ice cold sand tarring at him and chilling him to the bone. If he stays close to Kennith for to long the cold alone will be enough to damage him and that does not even cover the ice taring at his skin causing some damage as well. Ryan teleports away from Kennith and he reappears on the other side of the field. He was sweating and breath hard as he was running out of magic. This is his second time using this technique. One more attack and he will be out of magic. "Ouch..so cold.." Ryan said weakly. Kennith's armor crumbles and the attack ends, Kennith then opens his mouth and an odd sound is heard as the snow in the arena goes into Kennith's mouth and he wipes his lips off after. "I am an ice dragon slayer after all." he states calmly with a smile before rushing half way to Ryan before stopping and punching the ground with both and saying "Ice dragon wave". Ice spike pop out the ground where he hits and more pop up in a fast moving cascade in Ryan's direction. Id is not moving in a line but rather a cone, extending to be wider as it goes foreword. Ryan runs on the walls really fast as he was dodging the attack. He used his Telekinesis and pushing him at the wall. Then, he teleports from his spot and reappears in front of Kennith and punched him hard in gut. Ryan then falls to his knees coughing hard as he was now out of magic. Kennith was able to catch the punch this time, with a loud grunt. He talks calmly to Ryan. "You are strong but your magic uses to much energy. Stamina will only get you so far with high mana burning spells like what you are using." he pauses for a bit "You did manege to to do quite a bit of damage even though I healed some of it when I ate the snow. Also a heads up for if you wish to fight me again. I have but did not use dragon force. Although I am a dragon slayer, it's magic is not the only one I have." Kennith then grabs Ryan's hand and helps him up. Fight concludes Ryan nods as he grabs his hand as he tries to stand as he was still weak. He was breathing hard as he was sweating. " H-hai...Kennith..." Ryan said to him. Kennith helps him back to the guild hall. "I'd be S-Class if not for-" he cuts himself off "Never mind that. How badly are you hurt?" he asks, his voice now sleepy and calm. " Just a strain. And my right hand.." He takes the gauntlet of as his right hand as bruises and was bleeding a little. It's true that his final had strain his body and he had a few pulled muscles. " My right hand is a little busted..." Ryan said weakly. Kennith helps Ryan into the guild hall and calmly says "Hitomi, get over here." And then one of the guild member's, Hatomi Grace runs up to them with her harp in hand. Hatomi talks to Kennith saying "Let me guess, healing duty. I'm right on it." she plays a blissful tune and says "Hymn of Healing" and casts a healing spell on the two recovering them both a bit. " whoa...the pain..it's disappearing! She is a healing mage right Kennith? " Ryan said as his hand started to hurt less. Kennith explains calmly and sleepily "She can cast all kinds of magic of both support and aggressive types with that harp of hers." after the healing has done it's work Kennith stops holding Ryan up and goes back to his normal stance, the same lazy sleepy stance he always has. Ryan knows now there is more to this relaxed stance then is let on. It's not that Kennith is lazy and never battle ready, the truth is that Kennith is always battle ready. Kennith looks to Ryan and asks "Are you sleepy or hungry after that? I can get you some food or show you to your room if you like." he adds on almost as an after thought in his sleepy and calm tone. Ryan's stomach growled like a lion, like his last name. He blushes as he was embarrassed and rubs the back of his head. " Yeah. To be honest... I am hungry and you were the first to witness my technique Kennith. That style uses all my combined magic at once. " Ryan said sheepishly. Kennith leads him to a seat in the main hall for food "It's fine Ryan, if you worry about me giving away any weaknesses then you worry in vain." Kennith pats Ryan on the back and gets him some stake and mashed potatoes for Ryan. Kennith also got some fore himself but Kennith's stake has mushrooms and onion on it. Both are mostly rare. "Pink and juicy, I hope you like them this way too. With a last name like Lion I would not doubt it." Ryan's eye got star shaped and he grabs his fork and knives and begins to eat it. He was so happy that he was crying as he was chewing the food. " this is so good! Thanks Kennith. This helps me out a lot! " Ryan said to him. " looks like Ryan is no push over. He is strong. Makes me want to fight Kennith. But another time. Glad he is my partner. " Terry said to himself. As the two eat there food the other members of the guild can find things to do. The master of the guild walks into the main hall. Master Drachonus just stands in the room for now. Ryan looks at the guild master and he wipes his mouth. He never seen him before and he was very curious. " um Kennith? Who is that guy? " Ryan asked him. Kennith looks up "That's the guild master, Drachonus Skydrail." he states in his same calm sleepy voice. "He started this guild some fifty years back or so." Kennith added on after a pause to eat. " oh i see. He looks very strong. Like really strong. I can feel his magical power. Wouldn't want to make him mad. " Ryan said to Kennith. " he is also wise. Power and wisdom together is a deadly weapon. " Dimitri said to Ryan. "Not many pick that up just looking at the old guy." Kennith states sleepily before finishing his food. "I'm going to my room to sleep. Later you guys." As Kennith walks off he waves, and his little sister follows him shortly after. " Wait Kennith! Can you please show us our rooms please? I'm very tired from our match. " Ryan asked him. " Go ahead kid. I want to talk to the guild master. " Dmitri said as he begins to walks to him. Kennith waves Ryan over as he walks "Come on then, I'll show you to your room." Terra is hugging Kennith's leg as the two walk. Other guild members go about doing things around the main room still quite active. Ryan follows Kennith to go to his room. He was very tired. " okay. " Ryan said to him. " so you are the guild master yes? " Dimitri asked the guild master. He was interested at the guild master and he wanted to ask him questions. Drachonus looks to Dimitri with one eye that open and he speaks in a voice befit his age "Yes my child. What is it you need?" he asks simply. " i just wanted to say hi and what is the history of this guild sir? " Dimitri asked Drachonus. the old man clears his throat "It's rather simple. I started it fifty years or so ago with my brother, sister, and my two kids. We set up in what use to be a warrior guild's guildhall. My sister..... got ill and passed and my brother left under unpleasant circumstances. My two kids are tracking him down as we speak." The old man is rather foreword with this info, like he does not even care who knows. " i see. I am sorry to bringing up bad memories sir. " Dimitri said to him. "It's fine my child. You should get some rest with the others." the guild master said simply "There will be plenty to do tomorrow." Dimitri nods and bows to him. " yes sir! Come on guys! " Dimitri yelled to Creed and Terry. The two other mages nods and follows them to their room for slumber. Epilogue And that is it, just another day in the life of a Dragon Wing wizard. It can be tame yes, but sometimes it can get crazy. Maybe we'll come back on one of those days so you can see that. But for now, this is the end.Category:Roleplay Category:RP Category:Role Play